C'est une histoire de bus, une histoire de regard
by Hell'N
Summary: Ils s'étaient rencontré dans un bus et ne s'étaient plus revus. Ils avaient juste échangé un regard. Un seul regard qui les avaient marqués à vie. OOC/UA/OS. SASU/NARU


C'est une histoire de bus, une histoire de regard

**Auteur :** Hell'N

**Œuvre :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru .

**Résumé :** Ils s'étaient rencontré dans un bus et ne s'étaient plus revus. Ils avaient juste échangeait un regard. Un seul regard qui les avaient marqués à vie. OOC/UA

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Je suis ravie d'être de retour après tous ces mois d'absences. Merci à tous et comme toujours toute critique est constructive, alors n'hésitez pas ! Bises !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**C'est une histoire de bus, une histoire de regard**

C'était l'histoire d'un regard. Un unique regard qu'il avait échangé avec un inconnu. C'est l'histoire d'un sourire, l'histoire d'un soupir. L'histoire d'une histoire éphémère qui ne dura qu'une seconde. Un train d'espoir qui lui a traversé le cœur. Il ne s'arrête pas, il le traverse juste, il le contemple s'éloigner. Et plus la distance qui les sépare augmente, plus son sourire s'agrandit. Un regard qui le laisse béat, un sourire qui le fait flotter.

Et puis vient l'absence, le manque et la solitude. L'impression de plénitude qu'il l'a envahi n'était plus qu'un souvenir brûlant. Il lui fallait un nouveau shoot. Une dose. Les crises de manque, il le veut, il le désire, ça l'obsède, il y pense le jour, la nuit. Dans le bruit, dans le silence. Il l'imagine et il le fuit. Il tente, sans succès, d'échapper à son souvenir. C'était son histoire.

Et puis il était passé à autre chose. La vie est faite de ça, d'envie, de besoin et de résignation. Mais il n'oublia jamais. Car c'est un moment si fort, qu'il sera toujours dans sa mémoire. Mais ça ne sera jamais plus qu'un souvenir.

Il a continué sa vie, il allait au travail, voyait ses amis, faisait des projets. Il y repensait parfois le soir, quand il était seul. Un élan de nostalgie et chaque détails le saisissaient à la gorge. Il fermait les yeux et revivait chaque moment, chaque saveur. Il souriait, ça lui faisait du bien. Il le laissait l'envahir.

Il sortait du travail après une longue journée, il était éreinté. Il était assis dans le bus qui le reconduisait chez lui. Ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, il regardait les gens qui montaient dans le bus, les critiquant mentalement, rigolant de tels ou tels défauts. Il murmurait les paroles de la chanson qui défilaient dans son mp3. L'odeur de transpiration propre au transport en commun filtrait à travers son écharpe qu'il gardait bien proche de son nez pour éviter que la poussière élisent domicile dans ses cloisons nasales.

Et il vit ce garçon. Il feint l'indifférence, ce n'est qu'un homme parmi d'autre qui prend le bus et s'assoit en face de lui. Il distingua à peine sa peau laiteuse, la légère rougeur due au froid qui orne ses joues. Ses cheveux corbeau qui retombent et encadrent son visage fin, il les vit à peine.

Il se perdit dans son regard d'ébène, cette sombre profondeur l'aspira au fond d'un gouffre sans fond. Il se noya dans un lac énigmatique, plein de promesse. Il se laissa couler. Il aima ce qu'il ressentit. À cet instant, il n'y avait que cette paire d'yeux qui comptait pour lui. Il lui a souri, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Et ce garçon lui rendit son sourire. Son cœur rata un battement. Et ils restèrent ainsi, il eu l'impression que c'était pour l'éternité, mais le contact visuel se rompit, l'inconnu descendit. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Et ils ne se revirent plus.

Ce fut seulement une poignée de minutes pendant lesquelles il s'était senti plus vivant que jamais.

Et puis il ouvrit les yeux. Le souvenir lui échappa à nouveau. Il n'y repensera plus avant longtemps. Il n'y pensait pas jusqu'au jour où il le revit. Il était toujours dans ce bus. Il avait vissé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et comme chaque jour, il observait les gens qui montaient dans le bus.

Et vit ce garçon, celui qui, un an plutôt, lui avait donné le vertige. Ce garçon qui montait dans le bus, ce garçon le vit, ce garçon lui sourit. Ce garçon s'assit en face de lui. Ce garçon le regarda. Il regarda ce garçon. Il sourit à ce garçon.

Ce garçon ouvrit la bouche, ce garçon lui parla, mais il n'entendit pas ce garçon. Seul la sonorité de sa voix lui parvient. Un son grave, doux qui chatouillait ses oreilles. Ce garçon avait l'air inquiet. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi ce garçon affichait un regard inquiet. Et puis il réalisa, ce garçon attendait une réponse. Il ne savait pas laquelle et gêné il bafouilla :

« Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendus, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

– Ce n'est rien, lui assura ce garçon, je voulais votre prénom, ce garçon sourit une nouvelle fois et reprit, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, en lui tendant une carte de visite.

– Je m'appelle Naruto, répondit-il troublé par son attitude, il prit sa carte d'une main tremblante et la glissa dans sa poche. Il ne quitta pas son regard, une foule de sentiment l'envahit.

– Vous allez trouver ça étrange Naruto, mais je suis vraiment très heureux de vous rencontrer à nouveau, lui avoua Sasuke, la dernière fois j'étais tellement absorbé par votre regard que je n'ai pas osé venir vous parler. »

Ils ont continué à parler ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sasuke descende du bus. Naruto le regarda partir. Naruto était heureux. Et puis à nouveau le temps passa. Il revit chaque étape de sa dernière désintox. Il était de nouveau obsédé, il avait besoin d'un nouveau shoot. Une nouvelle dose. Il y pensait tout le temps.

Naruto y pensait sans arrêt. Sa deuxième rencontre avec Sasuke l'avait chamboulé. Il se demandait s'il y aurai une troisième rencontre. Il soupirait. Il imaginait sa peau laiteuse contre son corps. Il rêvait que ses mains si blanche se pose sur lui. Leurs souffles se mélangeant. Un corps à corps. Un contre un dans les draps. Et puis il se réveillait. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il revoit le beau brun. Il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et soupira encore. Deux semaines qu'il se torturait l'esprit. Il sortit la carte de Sasuke de sa poche, elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis. Il se demandait sans cesse s'il devait l'appeler. Et puis la rangeait à nouveau.

À présent ça faisait trois semaines. Et puis s'en fit quatre, cinq, puis six et les semaines devinrent des mois. Il ne l'avait pas appelé, il avait finis par oublier le petit bout de carton plastifié posait sur un coin de son bureau. Il espérait encore le croiser dans le bus, mais le siège en face du sien demeurait vide. Et puis, comme pour l'autre souvenir, il finit par ranger sa deuxième entrevu avec le beau brun dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il le ressortira sûrement un jour de grandes nostalgies, le goûtera comme un œnologue goûte un grand cru.

Il reprit sa vie normalement. Il rencontra un homme, loin de la classe de son inconnu. Ils vécurent ensemble quelques temps puis Naruto le quitta. Il en rencontra un autre, qu'il quitta. Il travaillait chaque jour, sortait chaque week-end. Ses amis tentèrent de lui faire rencontrer de beau célibataire, mais aucune de ses relations ne marchaient. Les mois furent des années.

Et puis il le revit, il avait pris le bus plutôt ce soir là, il était fatigué et l'habituel café qu'il buvait entre collègue était passé à la trappe, préférant rentré chez lui et se reposait. Il avait vissé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et contrairement à d'habitude, il avait regardé par la fenêtre, Noël approchait, les vitrines des magasins irradiés littéralement, elles débordaient de décorations en tous genre. Naruto adorait cette période de l'année.

Soudain Sasuke apparut, il s'assit en face de lui comme si cinq années ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ils échangèrent de nouveaux sourires.

« J'ai attendu votre appel Naruto, lui dit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

– Je l'ignorais, lui répondit le blond, confus.

– Je croyais que le fait de vous donner ma carte était explicite pourtant, fit le brun pensif, il approcha son visage de celui du blond qui pris une jolie couleur rubis, j'aimerais que ces saphirs qui brillent dans ton regard n'appartiennent qu'à moi Naruto. J'aimerais, il caressa la joue droite et rougit du blond, que tu dînes avec moi.

– Tu es très entreprenant pour quelqu'un qui a attendu mon appel pendant cinq ans, rétorqua-t-il au brun avec un ton narquois.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre cinq années de plus, avec un rictus tout aussi moqueur que le sourire du blond, j'ai rêvé de te revoir tellement de fois que je suis plus qu'impatient de mieux te connaître.

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, répondit le blond d'un air aguicheur en gribouillant son numéro de téléphone sur un papier avant de le donner au brun.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, il mit le papier dans sa poche, puis se tournant une dernière fois vers le blond, il conclut en souriant, à très bientôt Naruto. » et il descendit du bus.

Cette nuit là, les rêves de Naruto furent remplit de corbeau.

C'était un mardi, le jour ou Sasuke l'appela était un mardi, un mardi pluvieux. Un jour de pluie qui fut pourtant le plus beau de sa vie. Il l'appela vers quatorze heures. Il l'invita à dîner. Un dîner surprise. Il ne savait rien, à part qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans le bus à dix-neuf heures le soir même. Naruto était surpris mais heureux. Quand il avait donné son numéro à Sasuke, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que l'autre l'appellerai. Il se demandait quel serait le programme de la soirée. Iront-ils chez le brun ? Naruto était très enthousiaste. Il attendait ce moment depuis six ans, depuis la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son regard était fixé sur l'horloge qui pendait au mur de son bureau et son tic-tac incessant ne faisait qu'accentué l'impatience du jeune homme. Il avait hâte de retrouver ces deux perles onyx qui l'irradiaient de l'intérieur, le faisant fondre littéralement. Reportant son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur, se forçant à travailler. Mais décidément, taper se fichu rapport de réunion n'était vraiment pas à l'ordre de sa journée. Déjà que son boulot était vraiment contraignant, si on rajoutait l'excitation dû à ce rendez-vous mystère, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

Il exerçait le dur métier d'assistant juridique dans le cabinet Hyuga, Nara, Haruno&co, c'était un cabinet spécialisé dans les affaires financières. C'était le plus connu des cabinets d'avocat, à Tokyo, pour la défense de grandes entreprises. Le boulot de Naruto consistait surtout à assister maître Sakura Haruno, il faisait de la recherche d'information, menait des « enquêtes », l'aider à monter des dossiers pour contrer les arguments des parties adverses puis devait se farcir les rapports à taper.

En ce moment, ils travaillaient sur une affaire complexe, les habitants d'un petit village se sont retournés contre une grande compagnie qui leur achetait une grande partie de leur production et les payais bien en dessous du prix du marché. Maître Haruno défendais les pourris et lui aussi par la même occasion. Le pire c'était qu'ils allaient sûrement gagner, en effet la jeune femme était surnommée « la lionne » par ses pairs. Qu'importe ses opinions, dans ce boulot seul le client compte, qu'importe qu'il gâche la vie de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Parfois Naruto détestait son boulot, il se mit au travail.

Il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq lorsqu'il finit. Il lança l'impression, déposa les documents sur le bureau de Sakura et courut jusqu'à' l'arrêt de bus. La pluie avait cessé. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il était à l'heure et essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, il montât dans le bus.

Il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, son estomac était noué. L'excitation avait cédé la place l'angoisse. Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Le bus avait une odeur spéciale ce soir là. Il y avait moins de monde aussi. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination ? Qu'importe, cette soirée serait sûrement la plus importante de sa vie.

Son regard restait fixé sur la porte avant du bus, celle par laquelle Sasuke monterai. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où il le verrait apparaître. Il vit une touffe de cheveux noirs et son regard s'éveilla. Il le regarda se diriger vers lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Sasuke était là. Enfin. Il lui sourit. Son habituel sourire en coin. Celui que Naruto aimait tant. Le brun passa une main distraite dans sa chevelure obscure. Il rejoignit le blond, s'installa en face. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils échangèrent des regards, ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, pendant un trajet en bus. C'était un moment magique avant une soirée magique. Le bus s'arrêta, Sasuke se leva et tendit sa main à Naruto qui la saisit. Tous deux quittèrent la confortable atmosphère qu'ils avaient créé et s'enfoncèrent dans la semi-obscurité de la ville.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, Naruto ne connaissais pas cette partie de la ville. Il suivait Sasuke, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Les yeux de Naruto brillaient comme ceux d'une petite fille le matin de Noël. Il laissait son esprit vagabondait. Il rêvait éveillé. Ils évoluaient à travers la ville, le cerveau de Naruto tentait d'enregistrer chaque moment, chaque odeur, chaque sensation. Il faisait froid, l'air était humide et sentait la neige. De plus, le parfum de Sasuke embaumé l'air. Un arôme musqué, fort et sauvage. Une fragrance tellement proche de la personnalité du corbeau et si éloigné de la douceur de celle qui tenait celle de Naruto. Le blond le regarda, il transpirait la confiance en lui et la détermination.

Sasuke s'arrêta, fixant quelque chose qui se trouvait devant lui, il était absorbé par sa contemplation. Naruto regarda dans la même direction et ce qu'il distingua le subjugua. Ils se trouvaient dans un parc qui surplombait la baie de Tokyo. La nuit était tombée sur la ville, les illuminations de nuit rendaient l'endroit magique. Les arbres qui les entouraient ne portaient aucune feuille et laissaient filtrer les lumières de la ville comme un léger voile lumineux. Une légère brise glacée lui provoqua un frisson. Sasuke les conduisit vers un banc. Ils s'assirent et Sasuke sortit de sa mallette deux sandwich, il en tendit un Naruto et mangèrent dans le plus grand silence, absorbés par cette vue avec comme seul témoin les étoiles.

Après la fin de leur repas Sasuke prit la parole :

« Désolé pour ce repas frugal, il était gêné, mais je voulais te montrer cet endroit, j'espère que ...

– C'était génial, le coupa Naruto, cet endroit est magnifique.

– Merci, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce parc, Sasuke se tourna vers lui, je voulais que notre premier rendez-vous soit parfait.

– Ça manque un peu de ramen, Sasuke lui jetant un regard interloqué provocant un fou rire de la part de Naruto, je rigole, c'était parfait. Merci Sasuke, vraiment. »

Ils profitèrent pendant quelques minutes encore de la vue, puis Sasuke les conduisit chez lui. Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps cependant. Sasuke récupéra ses clés de voiture et raccompagna Naruto chez lui. Il ne se passa rien cette nuit là. Sasuke refusa d'entrer chez le blond, préférant laisser le temps à leur histoire. Les rêves de Naruto furent remplit de corbeau cette nuit là.

Leur rendez-vous suivant ne furent pas différents, ils se succédèrent. Naruto était heureux. Il avait son shoot, sa dose de Sasuke. Il avait dit adieu à ses crises de manque. Sasuke était parfait, ou presque. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans le parc pour dégustait un sandwich. Ils prenaient le bus ensemble chaque soir pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Ça faisait sept ans maintenant, Naruto regarda Sasuke et sourit. Il n'avait pas changé, mis à part qu'aujourd'hui il mangeait des ramen. Il avait posé ses valises chez le brun il y a un peu plus de six ans. Les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles, Naruto était incroyablement bordélique tandis que Sasuke lui était obsessionnellement maniaque. Les compromis s'étaient installés à grand renfort de disputes.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Lui-demanda le brun, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– Je repensais à notre rencontre, lui répondit le blond.

– Je vois, le brun passa derrière lui et l'enlaçant ajouta, je t'aime Naruto.

– Oui moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke. » Et il l'embrassa.

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu « C'est une histoire de bus, une histoire de regard ». Merci de votre soutien. À bientôt._

_Bises à tous !_

_Hell'N_


End file.
